To the Ends of the Universe
by farflunghopes-improbabledreams
Summary: The Doctor had sworn he'd never let himself love again, but that was before he met the Impossible Girl.


**A/N: This is my very first story, so critiques are more than welcome and would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He never could have expected this. Not even for a moment had he ever thought he'd find his lips pressed against hers in such earnest, his hands wandering over her delicate frame, one hand pressed firmly against the small of her back, the other ghosting over the gentle curve of her hip, the soft swell of her breast. To look at her, so small and fragile, all delicate curves and pale skin, he'd never thought he'd catch those wide, child-like brown eyes watching him with such hunger. And he never expected to stare back with a ferocity rivaling her own.

There was no denying it any longer, from the moment she followed him timidly into his mysterious blue box he wanted her. But it was all wrong, he told himself time and time again. In all his years spent traveling he'd been careful not to let his guard down. He couldn't bear the pain it was sure to cause, it was more than enough to grapple with the pain that inevitably came with traveling with humans; he'd lost so many. Some left, others were lost, or worse - killed. And yet the loneliness often proved more painful than the loss that was sure to follow. He could be such a selfish creature.

But there was just something about her, that impossible girl. She was a total mystery, when he was used to having all the answers. Centuries of traveling, numerous companions, and never before had he fallen this hard, this fast. It all happened so quickly, so intensely, that by the time he realised it, it was far too late to turn back. Still, he hid it the best he could. He couldn't hurt her, much less lose her again. It just wasn't fair. The look he so often saw in her eyes betrayed more secrets than she'd ever tell him. It was plain to see that she'd known more than her fair share of pain.

She proved to be a strong little thing though, and incredibly stubborn, somehow managing to hold her own in many of their adventures. He could see the fear in her eyes, but she'd never in a hundred years admit to it.

With every day that passed he felt himself wanting her more and more, unintentionally brushing past her in the console room or leading her out of the TARDIS by the hand. He was such an awkward creature, but she brought out a certain audacity in him he didn't even know he had. Recently he had started to worry that he was making himself too obvious, so often caught staring, a smirk playing at his lips. And he'd noticed the way she'd started to look at him as well, often noticed her much closer than she'd been before. He had never meant to let it get this far, but there was no turning back now. The very least he could do was let her take the lead.

And here they were, just days after he - with just a bit of tentative reluctance - came to that conclusion. It hadn't taken her long at all to catch on. At last he had her right where he wanted her - her back resting against the console, stretching up to wrap her arms round his neck. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, the other pressing gently into the small of her back, trying desperately to draw her even closer into him. He was absolutely drunk on her, intoxicated by her scent, hopelessly lost in her very essence. A soft groan escaped his lips, taking both of them by surprise. She writhed against him, knotting her fingers in his hair and kissing him hard. Suddenly he found his trousers becoming rather uncomfortable, but he wanted to take this slow. He didn't want to push her. As much as he wanted her - needed her - he wouldn't let this go any further than she was ready for it to go. But it wasn't long before his manhood completely betrayed him; there was no question - she knew.

She broke the kiss gently, drawing a disappointed moan from his lips. She looked at him from beneath long eyelashes, a knowing smile playing at her lips. He could feel himself blush, a hot, deep crimson spreading across his cheeks and he looked away, embarrassed. She crooked a finger beneath his chin, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. All it took was a slight shake of her head, the gentle look in her eyes, to send any semblance of uncertainty washing away from him, a feeling he hadn't felt in centuries suddenly taking its place. Yet he couldn't stop himself from shaking as he lifted her effortlessly to sit on the console; she was nearly a foot shorter than him, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to be close enough to her. He dipped his head to trail kisses lightly along her jawline and down her neck, his thumb ghosting over her cheekbone. He felt her shudder and sigh beneath him, letting her head fall back slightly, opening herself up to him. She ran her hands down his chest, hooking her fingers under his braces as his lips explored her neck, her collarbones, her shoulders, before bringing them back up to crash against her lips. She pushed his braces down his shoulders and he shrugged out of them, refusing to let their lips part. With a flick of her wrist she deftly undid his bowtie and tossed it away, fumbling frantically with the buttons of his shirt. Without any warning he found his hands running away from him, groping for the zipper at the back of her dress. He felt her smile against his lips when he yanked it downward. She arched her back, pressing into him as he trailed his fingers down her spine. Begrudgingly, he pulled away from her to push her dress away from her shoulders, exposing prominent collarbones and perfect, delicate breasts, cradled in a simple - maddeningly sexy - black bra.

He swallowed thickly, a sigh of approval sneaking out from behind his smirk.

"Gods, Clara," he sighed. "You're perfect."

She bit her lip, looking down shyly. He drew her into him once more, pressing her lips firmly against his own, cradling the back of her slender neck in his large hand. He moaned gratefully as she undid the last button on his shirt, pushing it briskly to the floor. Finally.

It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself. He had wanted this for so, so long, and finally, here she was, completely surrendered to him, just as lost in the moment as he was. He lifted her dress over her head and pulled away to look at her, drinking in the sight of her, from her slender legs, up past the lacy black knickers that hugged her hips so perfectly to the dark brown hair that fell in lazy curls past her shoulders.

"You are so, so beautiful," he murmured reverently, and he heard her hum softly, sadly, casting her eyes downward. Something told him she didn't see it, and that broke his hearts.

"Good gods," he moaned has she stroked the bulge in his trousers gently, slender fingers hooking into his waistband, making him shudder. At last her fingers settled over the button, skillfully and quickly freeing him. He wiggled his hips, helping her shove his trousers to the floor, reluctantly pulling away to untie his boots and toss them away along with his trousers, helping her remove her own dainty flats.

"Now, where were we?" He said in a low, sultry tone that sent shivers down her spine as he trailed two long fingers along the inside of her thigh.

A tender moan was all she could manage, nipping at his lip, his neck, his chest. She traced her hands over the lean, sinewy muscles of his back, his arms, as he reached round her to unclasp her bra. He tossed it carelessly aside, much too eager to explore the full yet delicate breasts he'd so often found himself staring at. He traced smooth circles around a pale pink nipple, twisting it softly between his thumb and index finger and reveling in the breathless sound it drew from somewhere deep in her throat.

He hooked his finger into the waistband of her knickers and traced his thumb along her hipbone, groaning as her hips bucked ever so slightly against him. He lifted her once again, pulling her panties down her legs in one fluid motion. She pulled away from him as his hand found its way to her folds.

"Doctor, wait," she said, a tinge of trepidation in her voice. "I... This... I've never..." She gazed at him longingly, the slightest bit of anxiety in her eyes.

He looked back at her apologetically. "If you're not ready, then we don't have to..."

"No," she shook her head, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just... wanted you to know. I trust you."

He kissed her with such passion that even he was taken aback. "I'll be gentle," he promised, guiding his hand back into the curls between her legs. Her head fell back and her eyes fluttered shut as he found her clit, tracing gentle, lazy circles around it. The sound that she made made him positively weak.

Without warning, she leaned back into him, nipping at his shoulder as she yanked his pants down, taking his cock in her hand. He had to grip the edge of the console to steady himself; for a virgin she certainly seemed to know what she was doing.

"I think I'm ready," she whispered. "I... I want you."

He searched her eyes for any remaining semblance of trepidation, but found nothing but adoration and trust.

He smirked. "Give us just a mo'," he said with a wink, kneeling in front of her.

She peered down at him, trembling ever so slightly as he gently parted her thighs, trailing soft kisses up her thigh. It was all she could do to keep herself from crying out when he pressed his lips lightly to the place he knew she most wanted to be touched. He looked up at her as he worked her with his tongue, absolutely high on her expressions, drunk on the taste of her. He traced soft circles round her clit with his tongue, nipping and sucking lightly at her folds before sliding his tongue inside of her. He couldn't help but moan into her when he felt her grasp at his scalp, pulling him further into her.

Her hips bucked and he grabbed hold of her hips to steady her. He could feel her getting close. The ever-increasing volume of her moans, the feel of her legs hooked over his shoulders drove him on, faster now, determined to send her over the edge. He plunged two fingers deep inside her, pressing against just the right spot, and almost instantly she came, crying out, rocking and shuddering against him.

He pulled away gently, running his hands up her sides as he stood. He licked his lips, grinning cheekily as he cupped her breasts, watching with smug satisfaction as she fought to catch her breath.

He nibbled gently at her earlobe, murmuring tenderly, "How was that?" There was an unmistakeable smirk in his voice.

"Gods, Doctor," was all she could manage before finally catching her breath. "Incredible."

The sound of her satisfaction, the taste of her that lingered on his lips had emboldened him, and he ground his hips against her.

"Please," she sighed. "Please, I... I want you," she whispered shyly, the cutest tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

He pressed his lips to hers lovingly, guiding himself into her as slowly as he could, groaning as he felt himself fill her. Her muscles tensed around him and she gripped him tightly, her fingers pressing into his back.

He searched her eyes. "Are you alright?" he said with concern. "Am I hurting you?"

She swallowed thickly, shaking her head fervently. "No, no. I'll be alright. Just... just give me a moment."

He nodded, stroking her cheek. "We'll take it as slow as you need."

She sighed, beginning to relax as drew slowly out of her, reentering as gently as he could. Gradually, he began to quicken his pace, biting and sucking tenderly at her neck, just enough to leave a mark. He didn't care - he wanted the world to know she was his, in all her quiet beauty and subtle perfection.

"Good gods, Clara," he moaned, his breathing growing more and more ragged with each thrust. "You feel amazing."

She could only hum sensually in response, wrapping her legs around his hips, drawing him deeper inside her, grinding her hips against him.

It wasn't long before he was pumping in and out of her with such intensity that he was almost surprised at how well she was keeping up, her hips moving in perfect sync with his. A thin sheen of sweat made her pale skin glisten in the light of the TARDIS; he was sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He knotted a hand in her hair, kissing her hard as he felt the pressure begin to grow at the base of his spine, the sound of her moans growing louder and louder against his lips pushing him dangerously close to the very crest of pleasure. His other hand grabbed her hip and pulled her down against him and he gasped as he felt her tighten and pulse around him, nearly screaming against his lips. His knees buckled as his own orgasm seized him and he spilled into her, moaning her name into the crook of her neck. His hand found its way up over her breast, pressed firmly against over her heart, feeling it beat heavily with the rise and fall of her chest. He placed soft kisses over her face, stroking her hair gently.

"Clara, I love you," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. It hadn't even been a year since they met, and yet he'd never been more sure of anything in all his life.

She took his face in her small hands. "I love you," she promised, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. "I'm so glad it was you."

He smiled softly, gazing at her with utter devotion in his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut and they sighed in unison as he drew himself slowly out of her.

"You were a sort of first for me too," he whispered tenderly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "There's no way you were -"

"Oh no," he laughed. Suddenly a dark intensity overtook his face. "I swore I'd never do this again. Not after the war."

"Do what again?" She asked with concern.

He cast his eyes downward, suddenly ashamed at the way he'd let his selfishness get the best of him. "Love. I'd never love again. It's not right. I never meant for this to happen, Clara. You'll only get hurt."

She shook her head, drawing him closer to her, staring right into his green eyes. "Don't you dare." The intensity in her voice took him aback. "I love you. I've never been so sure of anything in all my life. I agreed to travel all of time and space with a complete stranger. Don't you think that's dangerous enough? I wasn't afraid to follow you into the Snog-Box, what makes you think I'd be afraid to love you?"

"Clara -"

"No, listen. I'm a big girl. I know what I want, and I know what's good for me," she told him firmly, stroking his cheek, staring back at him as his eyes searched her helplessly. She could see it in his eyes, he was finally surrendering himself to her. "I'm not like you. I won't live for centuries; you will lose me one day. But Doctor, please, I want nothing more than to spend the time that I do have with you."

His lips crashed against hers, just a quick, chaste kiss.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the universe," she swore.

He nodded, smirking. "I can take you there."

She smiled more brightly and beautifully than he'd ever seen before yawning and burying her head in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck, nuzzling him sleepily.

And with that he placed a kiss to the top of her head and scooped her tiny body up into his arms, carrying her off to his - no, _their_ - bedroom.


End file.
